Ryoga Hibiki's TNG Enterprise hunt!
by Kevin Joe Bays
Summary: Takes Place during Ranma Saotome's TNG.


"Stardate... I'm not sure what the stardate is... Some how I've ended up in a strange spaceship and am currently drifting off to... some where... What does this all mean? It means that now, not only am I lost, but I'm... Lost in space!!! Now where the hell am I?" Ryoga shouted as he slumped over the controls of the starship he'd come to own.  
It was a nice ship. Very black with black controls with black buttons on a black background that light up black to let you know you did it correctly. Other then that, he was happy... or was he?

He got his current ship after hearing that Ranma fled from the Earth. He had been searching for a vessel when a nice gentleman with two heads gave him the ship he had. Of course, at the time the gentleman in question appeared some what intoxicated, but Ryoga didn't care. If the ship could let him find Ranma and get his revenge, then so be it.

That was about a year ago and so far he'd managed to find Kronos, Vulcan, Risa, and a dozen other planets, but no even on glimse of the Enterprise. He was about to call it quits when it happened.

"Enterprise calling the unknown vessel." the comm crackled.

"The Enterprise?" he wondered out loud. "Is Ranma Saotome on board?"

"Yes... He's the head of security. Now, who are you?"

"Prepare to die Ranma!" Ryoga instinctively shouted.

"Now hold on sir, I'm sure we can work this out peacefully."

"There can be no peace as long as Ranma lives!" With that, he cut off the comm. "Computer, target the Enterprise and open fire!"

"Error."

"Error?"

"There is no voice recognization software installed." This caused Ryoga's face to become magneticly charged and sent it to the floor.

"What do mean, no voice recognition? You just answered me."

"You know, you're right... This is most unusual..."

"Can we work this out later. I've got to kill my rival. He's on that ship over there."

"Really? Well, I do love a good blood bath, but..."

"If this is about software or whatever, save it."

"No, this is different."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I don't have any weapons."

"No weapons?"

"Nope. We used them all up escaping the Klingons."

"And you're just now telling me?"

"Well, you never asked."

"Damn you Ranma!"

"Who's Ranma?"

"Only my worst enemy. Saotome is always the reason for my bad luck..."

"Oh yeah, I remember now... Of course I have yet to hear you say one thing that he's actually done besides steal bread from you."

"What's going on with you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. First you forget to tell me to replenish the weapons, then you forget about my rival, whom I've talked non-stop about ever since we met. If I had to guess, I'd say your memory is messed up."

"Oh, hey, that reminds me. The memory of this unit is in desperate need of repairs." The sound of flesh hitting the hard metal floors rang clear throughout the ship. "Also, we should probably get out of here."

"Why!?!"

"Because that other ship is powering up its weapons," the computer responded.

"Get us out of here then!"

"Right away. Plotting a course to the sun."

"Huh?"

"I've always wanted to visit the inside of the sun."

"Can you survive a trip into a sun?"

"No, but that should be that bad. Considering that ship is about to blast us into atoms."

"Then avoid their shots till we escape and don't go into the sun!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Then how about Kronos?"

"Are you insane? Those Kligons want to kill me!"

"Why's that?"

"Cause I accidently blew up their capital!"

"Oh... I remember that on. You did a... what's it called?"

"Shi Shi Hokodan."

"Yeah and it wiped out that entire city! Man, if it hadn't been for our cloaking ability, we'd be goners."

"Cloaking ability?"

"Yeah."

"Is it still working?"

"Of course it is. Heck, only part of it can be turned off."

"Well, whatever part is turned off, turn it on!"

"Right away." With that, the ship shimmered out of sight.

"Now can we resupply some where around here?"

"Yes."

"Can you set a course then?"

"Certainly. Course laid in. Please enjoy the trip."

"Can this place repair your memory banks as well?"

"I don't know. I'll ask."

"Please do!"

"Do what?"

"Ask."

"Ask what?"

"If they can repair your systems!"

"Oh, ok."

And so the Black ship under the command of Ryoga Hibiki headed off to hopefully be repaired. Unfortunatly for Ryoga, space is big. Really big. I mean hugely big. It's so big... well, I'm sure you understand... Will Ryoga ever find the Enterprise again? Will they be happy if he does? Stay tuned (or not).

(This story takes place at the same times as Kevin Bay's "Ranma Saotome's TNG" 


End file.
